Ashley Renee
Ashley Renee, (born Ashley Renee De Lorme, October 31, 1851) is a professional Wrestler who has recently retired from the world of Wrestling. She was one of the fastest rising divas, and held her own in singles matches. She was most notoriously recognized for her work in World Wrestling Headquarters (WWH) where she was accepted into the Hall of Heroes. History Ashley was born to Mark and Verina De Lorme on October 31, 1851. Ashley grew up like any normal girl should. Proper manners. A Party for every birthday. She was a perfect lady when she called for the occasion. An accomplishes musician by the age of 18, Ashley wished to move to New York. But her parents kept her close by, therefore smothering her dream, and turning her angry towards them. Ashley was raised a normal child, but on her twenty first birthday, she and her family came to blows in a very loud fight, that could be heard from the streets of New Orleans. Ashley's younger sister and older brother begged her to stop arguing, but she continued screaming at them in hatred. They were all silenced when a knock was heard on the door. Ashley's father made the mistake of opening it. And that is when her new father, Marius, would come into her life. Marius was in truth, a vampire. He was one of the oldest. He killed the father, snapping his neck, and killed her brother the same way. Ashley and her mother feared the fate that lay ahead of both of themselves, and Ashley's youngest sister. Marius fed on Ashley's mother, and her younger sister, to the point of almost certain death for both. Marius turned towards the 21 year old woman and ordered her to choose who would die first. Ashley could not do it, so Marius fed on Ashley as well. She fell to the floor as Marius continued to murder her sister and her mother. He picked her up, taunted her with thoughts of turning her into a vampire as well, but he placed a single drop of blood into one of the puncture wounds in her neck. Then he disappeared into the night. Ashley hated Marius. She had no explanation for her family's sudden demise, and as the years passed on, so did she. She lived for twenty years more. Soon twenty became forty, and forty to eighty. She was alone in the world. A human and a vampire. In the year of 2003 Trish Stratus of World Wrestling Headquarters, better known as WWH, caught her eye. Ashley signed up and befriended Trish. She developed a relationship with the chairman, Adrian, as well. Adrian was a phoenix, and possessed powers to show her things she did not wish to see. She left WWH, with enemies everywhere on the internet out of an argument that was a simple mistake of words. She joined to various feds, hiding her identity from those who hated her, being selective in who she trusted. She faced Marius in an alley in the year of 2006, where he made her half human half vampire life into a true horror story. He turned her into a full vampire. So her death date is marked July 30, 2006. That was when her human self died. As for the body of Ashley Renee, and the mind of Ashley Renee, it still roams the feds. Looking for Maruis so she can exact her revenge. In 2010, Ashley ran into her brother, Drake. Unknown to her, Drake had been turned, just like she had been. She had various encounters with Marius and Drake, but neither stayed around her for too long. In 2011, Ashley quit in the early part of the year. She retired from wrestling, and was sure she would never reappear in the ring again. In 2012, Ashley made her decision to return. "I am just getting tired of en every day routine. I am bored, I am sick and tired of just sitting around not doing anything. So here I am. Ready to come back. And anyone anywhere had better be watching their backs." Former Feds * World Wrestling Headquarters * Murderously Forgotten * Various other small independent circuits. Theme Songs Used *Call Me When You're Sober - Evanescense *Dragula - Rob Zombie *What Have You Done - Within Temptation *Reap - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus True Facts *Nearly always by herself *Once engaged to Randy Orton, but he left. *The Hellion Angel our of her hellion traits and her angelic like qualities Title History *WWH Women's World Heavyweight Champion *WWH Bombshell Champion Quotes *You want me?....Come find me. Romantic Interests * Randy Orton * Travis Levitt Moveset Finishing Moves * London Bridge (Inverted split-leg drop bulldog) * The Dark Round (Spinning hair-pull facebuster) * Witches at the Stake (Inverted Sitout DDT) "Favorite Moves" * Standing moonsault with theatrics * Moonsault (from the second or top rope) * Savate kick * Slingshot somersault legdrop * Powerslam * Bridging reverse chinlock * Hair-pull Gory Special * Cross armbreaker Currently Ashley has since retired from the world of wrestling. "It will always be one of my passions, but I need to live my life, so to speak. And right now that does not involve wrestling." This was quoted from a final interview in WWH, where she continued on to state: "Some day I might return, but for now, The Hellion Angel is calling it quits. But I sincerely doubt that you have seen the last of me." In November 2012, Ashley contacted the local wrestling station to inject a statement. The statement read: "I am ready. I thought I had retired, but I guess this kind of thing is just in your blood. Ingrained into your DNA. Fighting for a living. Living to fight. That is a perfect description of me. I am bored of a daily routine and ready to return to the ring. I could come back anywhere, so everyone, everywhere, had better keep your eyes peeled. You never know when The Hellion Angel could pop up." We were unable to reach her for comment, but word is, Ashley has joined a wrestling company, and she is ready to fight. Ashley Renee Ashley Renee Ashley Renee Ashley Renee